


Art for ‘A Literary Seduction’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCRB2020, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: The first of three submissions for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for ‘A Literary Seduction’

The first of three submissions for [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) 2020

  
First of all, a big thank you to diamond and superhoney for making DCRB2020 such an awesome challenge.

For this one I tried to experiment a bit with the style and coloring technique, and I’m really happy with the result. As always, done in Procreate.   
This piece was claimed by the amazing [Daydreamdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel) who wrote the awesome story ‘[A Literary Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004724)’ based on this piece.

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb20ddd9th) | [Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/612125966694825984/title-a-literary-seduction-artist)

Original prompt  
‘In the light of day’

  
  
  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
